Just This Once
by kataang2
Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it’s not just his life he should be worrying about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my very first story or well one-shot (not such which yet) and I hope you like it. I'll take flamers (and laugh at them), constructive criticism (use them), good reviews (be happy with them) anything I just wanna know what you think. Sorry if theirs not really that much fluff I tried. **

**Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it's not just his life he should be worrying about. Akatski seems to want something from Konoha and its not just Naruto its all of team 7. But maybe just this once everything will turn out in there favor, just this once SasuSaku, slight (NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)**

**Warning: there might be some OOCness and spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Naruto I know a great therapist you can use. **

* * *

**Just this once **

**By Kataang2**

* * *

Normal POV:

Sasuke sits down on his bed in Orocihmaru's lair and then he sees it that picture of team seven **(A/N I know he left it in Konoha when he left but for the sake of this story lets say he took it with him)** the picture that haunted him, the picture of **HER** that haunted him. He remembers back when they were genin she was what kept them together. She was the light to balance out all their dark, Naruto the orphan and the Kybuui holder **(A/N though he didn't know that)**; Kakashi watched his entire team die before their time including his sensei, and him the Avenger sworn to kill the murderer of his clan Itachi Uchiha. They protected her; he protected her because though she was very annoying, he love……he immediately stopped his train of thought. He had broken all of those bonds. Kakashi, Naruto, Team 7, Konoha and especially Sakura mean nothing to him …….. or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. He then turned over and tried to go to sleep the Sakura's face popped into his head "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh! Why can't I just forget her?"

**Inner Sasuke: Because you dimwit you love her**

Sasuke: What? Wait who are you?

**Inner: I'm your ….that doesn't matter what matters is that you never broke those bonds; Kakashi's still the father you never had, Naruto's still the brother you always wanted and Sakura…..she's still the girl you love with all your heart, that actually loves you for you not your looks, money, or name you.**

Sasuke: I do NOT love her

**Inner: yes you do**

Sasuke: No

**Inner: you're in denial**

Sasuke: HN

**Inner: admit it**

Sasuke: leave me alone

**Inner: admit it and I'll leave you alone**

Sasuke: fine, (thinks for a few seconds), You know what your right

**Inner: So...are you going to go back to Konoha**

**Normal POV**

But before Sasuke could answer Kabuto walked in "Orochimaru is ready for you Sasuke-kun**"**

They walked down the hall toward Orochimaru's room; then kabuto left, and Sasuke's last thought thoughts were not this time you Snake-bastard only one of us will be leaving this room and with a feel of finality in his voice he said and "it will be me"

"Don't worry Sakura I'm coming, Sasuke Uchiha is coming home"

* * *

In Konoha While looking up into the sky

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke-kun, me and Naruto never gave up on you please come back to us, please come back to Konoha, Naruto, Kakashi, and Team 7; please Sasuke-kun come back to me.

**Normal POV**

Naruto then came out of the shadows and Sakura turns to him "you know I never stopped loving him". Naruto turned to her with sorrow filled eyes "I know Sakura-chan, I know.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

**(Sorry I'm not very good at fighting scenes yet so let's just say they fought and Sasuke won and he's now heading toward Konoha)**

**Inner: where are you going now?**

Sasuke: back to Konoha to get my cherry blossom back

I love you Sakura, please wait for me I'm coming

_Just this once Sasuke Uchiha would do what his heart told him to do just this once_

**Sakura POV**

Sakura-chan why are we going to the gates. "I don't know Naruto it just feels like where supposed to be here tonight.

**Sasuke POV**

**Inner: look the gates**

Sasuke: finally I made it

**Normal POV**

Sa-ku-ra, Na-ru-to

Sasuke-kun

Sauske-teme

Oh my god your back, your finally, Oi Sasuke-teme are you alright

**Sasuke POV**

The last thing I heard was "we have to get him to the hospital soon he has a broken arm three cracked ribs, numerous cuts, and internal bleeding. It sounded liked Sakura, but I was never able to confirm it, because just then I blacked out

**2 Days later**

I started to open my eyes, Sasuke-kun; it sounded like Sakura so I opened my eyes more and was engulfed by a hug

Sasuke-kun you're alive

Yea I guess I am Sakura

She soon pulls away "why did you come back?"

"For you" I say and with that I kissed her

**(Sakura POV)**

**Inner: OMG! He's kissing us he's really kissing us**

Sakura: shut up and just kiss back

Tsunadi just watched the two with a smile it seemed as thought they didn't have a care in the world. She had not seen Sakura this happy in a long time. May be having the Missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke back would not be such a bad thing.

Kakashi watched the two with amusement you could even see his only visible eye twinkling. Naruto on the other hand jaws dropped SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!

Unknown to them a pair of red eyes were watching them "what do you think" "Foolish little brother we'll see how much they mean to you when you find out the truth and with that the two disappeared.

* * *

**A/N any way what did you think? Can you guess who the mysterious men are (though I think I made it very easy) should I continue or end it here please tell me in your reviews and any ides will be well come and by the way how do you reply to reviews can some one please tell me I would love to know oh and sorry to the people who want one but there will be no lemon though I have read them before I just can not and do not know how to bring my self to write one. Also when you submit a story does it just appear on your profile or do you have to do something first and yes once again I except flamers. **

**Plz **

**R&R**

**-Kataang2**


	2. The Meeting and Embrassing Truth

A/N thank you to everyone who actually read my story this chapter is dedicated to my four first reviewers ImmortalSasuke, xkawaiichix, Dumbtrickerita, and alexxsakura so guys this is for you

**Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it's not just his life he should be worrying about. Akatski seems to want something from Konoha and its not just Naruto it's all of team 7. But maybe just this once everything will turn out in there favor, just this once SasuSaku, slight (NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)**

**Warning: there might be some OOCness and spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I got Sasuke for a nice bargain**

* * *

**Just this one time**

**By Kataang2**

* * *

_Last time….._

_I started to open my eyes, Sasuke-kun; it sounded like Sakura so I opened my eyes more and was engulfed by a hug_

_Sasuke-kun you're alive _

_Yea I guess I am Sakura_

_She soon pulls away "why did you come back?"_

"_For you" I say and with that I kissed her_

_**(Sakura POV)**_

_**Inner: OMG! He's kissing us he's really kissing us**_

_Sakura: shut up and just kiss back_

_Tsunade just watched the two with a smile it seemed as thought they didn't have a care in the world. She had not seen Sakura this happy in a long time. May be having the _

_Missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke back would not be such a bad thing._

_Kakashi watched the two with amusement you could even see his only visible eye twinkling. Naruto on the other hand jaws dropped SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!_

_Unknown to them a pair of red eyes were watching them "what do you think" "Foolish little brother we'll see how much they mean to you when you find out the truth and with that the two disappeared._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting**_

"Ok, that's enough you two everyone back to my office I think there are some people who have a right to know the missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke is back." Said Tsunade

Naruto and Sakura with equally large grins on there faces each took one of Sasuke's arms and started their long journey through the widely populated streets of Konoha

The villagers faces went from happy to angry, astonished, regretful, and most of all disrespectful.

"_I heard he killed the whole of the sound village spilling every drop of there blood"_

"_He's a monster just like that kybuui kid"_

"_Look the Hokage's apprentice is with the monsters"_

"_I heard she used to be madly in love with him"_

"_They say she was the last one to see him leave the village"_

"_Maybe she helped him Konoha and pretended to wake up on a bench so it wouldn't be suspicious"_

"_I heard the kybuui kid was the last to see him out side off the village maybe their working together so it had to look like they fought"_

"_I heard that they were secretly conspiring with the Hokage to kill Danzo and the elders and destroy Konoha from the inside"_

"**SHUT UP ALREADY I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WE ARE NOBLE KONOHA SHINOBI HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK ME, NARUTO, AND SASUKE WOULD EVER DO THAT" (ha you thought it was Naruto yelling well it was Sakura HAHAHA)**

Sakura-chan mumbled Naruto with a nervous look of disbelief **(I don't know how else to explain it)**

"**not know naruto, and then you have the nerve to dear accuse my master and your Hokage who lay down her life for you and the rest of this village and you dear accuse her of betrayal the only people guilty of betrayal her is you people and your traitorous thoughts about your own hokage"**

SAKURA POV

After I calmed down I turned to my boys yes I said my boys they are mine. Where a family no matter how many betrayals, heartbreaks, and pains we go through were still team 7 and we'll always be a family. I'm sure each of use would go through that pain all over again just to stay together that's what we mean to each other. We are the heart and soul of Konoha and would be nothing without each other and nothing will ever change that. That's why we never gave up on Sasuke when he left for Orochimaru. They never gave up on me when I went into Akatsuki. That's why we never gave up on Naruto when he said he'd come back after going full kybuui (used kybuui full power).

NORMAL POV

"Sakura lets keep going to the Hokage's tower" said Sasuke

"OK Sasuke-kun, lets go Naruto" said Sakura

"Ok Sakura-chan". A few moments later Naruto asks with a bewildered face "why did you scream at them Sakura I was going to". Though Sasuke kept his cool looked as if he didn't care he was listening intently to the conversation.

"Because it may not matter that much to you guys but I care what the people of the village think about us". Sasuke looked like he was about to say something when they noticed they where in front of the Hokage's office door. They all took a deep breath and then walked in.

"Good your finally here, Shizune go get the Konoha 9 and team Gai"

Similar thoughts seemed to be going through team 7 heads

**Hn, this is bad**

_This is not going to be good_

_**I hope Tsunadi-ba-chan knows what she's doing**_

_**I wonder what happens next in ichi-ichi come come paradise **_**(A/N ok maybe not all the same)**

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" and that's when all hell broke loose.

"What did you want tsunadi-sa…. OMG Sasuke-kun" said Ino looking surprised.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Munch, hi Sasuke" said Choji

Oh my god that teme we almost died for is back said/yelled Kiba with an angry look on his face.

Hi Sa-sa-suke-san said Hinata

... said (our how ever you say nothing) Shino

Sasuke! said TenTen

Uchiha said Neji

SASUKE yelled Lee

"Now that that is over with we are all here because of the return of Uchiha Sasuke who wishes to rejoin the vil-"

"But Tsunade-sama how do we even know that he really is Sasuke and not Orochimaru in his body" said Shikamaru.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, TEME SAID IT IS REALLY HIM HE WOUULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT DATTE-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO" says Tsunade as she punches him on the head

"How about we ask him something only he would know" said Kakashi

Everyone turned too Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Um I know something but it's kind of embarrassing" said Sakura

"Come whisper it in my ear" said Tsunade. Sakura did what she said.

"OH MY GOD YOU MEEN YOU SAW HIS GVDASVBS" SAKURA HAD COVERED HER MOUTH "YES TSUNADE-SHINSOUI I DID" said Sakura while blushing

"So Sakura how many inches"

"TSUANDE-SHINSUI" (**MY** **COUSING SAID TO ADD THIS PART**)

"Any way Sasuke-kun do you remember what happened the first time I came over to wake you up from training" said Sakura

Sasuke started to blush "yes you walked in when I was getting out of the shower and I was only wearing a towel around my waist and then it…….

(**I was going to end it there but I thought that would be to cruel so read on)**

…fell off" Sasuke finished blushing. Everything was silent for a few second then hell broke loose again.

"SAKURA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" yelled Ino with an astonished expression

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Is that true Sakura-chan" said Hinata **(look no stuttering)** "yes", -Hinata faints- **(I couldn't change all of her)**

"WHAT" yelled Kiba

"Arf" said Akamaru (what else was I supposed to say)

Choji with a shocked expression said-"munch"-(TT I couldn't think of any thing else)

"NO YOU HAVE TAINTED HE GREAT OVERFLOWING YOUTH OF MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSON FOR WHICH I HAVE UNDYING YOUTHFUL AFFECTION FOR" yelled Lee crying anime tears

"You go Sakura" –winkwink said TenTen

"………"

"………" **(Can u guess who these two are?)**

"SAKURA-CHA PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING" yelled Naruto also crying anime tears

O.O "O.K you are all dismissed except team 7". Everyone else walked out then Tsunade continued "the elders were told about your arrival and your trail is set for tomorrow at one"

"What are the chances that Sasuke-kun will get off with out the …."

"Death sentence, it actually that high because he killed Orochimaru and destroyed sound, tomorrow you all will report for the trail at 12:30 you are dismissed" said Tsunade

"So this is the end of our struggles Sakura-chan" said Naruto

"No Naruto it seems more like a new beginning to me" answered Sakura

* * *

"When will we come for them?"

"Once they have done away with that pest Orochimaru"

"But I thought he was dead" he said with astonished look on his face

"Foolish little brother, A Ninja musty read underneath the underneath" he said with a smirk and with a swoosh of a red and black cloak the two mysterious figures were gone.

**plz review that little purple box down there-points at review button hinthinht-is getting why don't you click it and save it from depression.**


	3. Chapter : The Trail for real

Chapter 3: The Trail

A/N thank you all my readers and thank you to alexxsakura, sakura is#1 anon., K and Jazz, YeII, and sasusaku92 for reviewing my second chapter I love you all.

**Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it's not just his life he should be worrying about. Akatski seems to want something from Konoha and its not just Naruto it's all of team 7. But maybe just this once everything will turn out in there favor, just this once SasuSaku, slight (NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)**

**Warning: there might be some OOCness and spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO**__ NOT __OWN _NARUTO!!

**Page break**

**Just this one time**

**By Kataang2**

**Page break**

_Last Time_

"_What are the chances that Sasuke-kun will get off with out the …."_

"_Death sentence, it actually that high because he killed Orochimaru and destroyed sound, tomorrow you all will report for the trail at 12:30 you are dismissed" said Tsunade_

"_So this is the end of our struggles Sakura-chan" said Naruto_

"_No Naruto it seems more like a new beginning to me" answered Sakura_

"_When will we come for them?"_

"_Once they have done away with that pest Orochimaru"_

"_But I thought he was dead" he said with astonished look on his face_

"_Foolish little brother, A Ninja musty read underneath the underneath" he said with a smirk and with a swoosh of a red and black cloak the two mysterious figures were gone._

_They were all so different, they were probably the least likely people to call themselves a team. Yet they shared something in common, they were all outcasts. None of them had a place where they belonged and had instead found it with each other. Yep no matter what they were outcasts and they would continue to be outcast to the end. But they would be outcasts together and this made all the difference._

Chapter 3: The Trail

**Sasuke POV:**

Today was the day. To tell the truth I didn't know what to think. Should I go through with it? I could be sentenced to death. I can't die yet; I still have to kill Itachi and rebuild the Uchiha clan and restore it to its former glory. Can I really grow stronger here; can I really get strong enough to beat Itachi?

**Inner:**

**Well it obvious remember Orochimaru the Michael Jackson Wannabe said (A/N I just had to say that I mean come on he wants Sasuke's body ew!!) Naruto the strongest in the village and Sakura has surpassed the Hokage the Sannin Tsunade in Medical ninjutsu and strength; and she killed the Akatsui member Sasori** **of red** **sand **

_Well I guess I'll just have to accept what ever happens_

3 hours later:

I was dragged into the courtroom. I thought it would only have a few people, but I. was. Dead. Wrong. It looked like the whole population of Konoha had to see whether I would die or not. I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement.

**Normal POV**

And now let us commence the trail of the Missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke

One of the elders stepped up "Is it true that you left Konoha at age twelve to ally with the Missing–nin, former akatsi member and enemy to Konoha Orochimaru

"Hn" was what Sasuke was about to say but then Tsunade gave him a glare that said

"This-is-your-last-chance-to-redeem-your-self-and-become-a-shinobi-of-Konoha-and-part-of-team-seven-do-not-let-them-down-and-more-inportatly-don't-let-Sakure-down"

so in stead he said

"Yes"

"Were you planning on coming back?"

"No-"

**Sakura POV (Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke POV are all at the same time)**

**"**Right there it had felt as though my heart had shattered, so he really didn't care about us, he was willing to give up his family, people who love him, and me just to get revenge-"

**Naruto POV**

**"The second I heard Teme say that word I looked towards Sakura-chan she looked like she was going to collapse. I'm going to kill him. He promised me he wouldn't hurt Sakura-chan anymore, he promised.**

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sasuke-teme I see your finally awake"_

"_Shut up Dobe Sakura's sleeping" replied Sasuke_

_I suddenly got serious "You better not hurt her again Teme. She was torn apart the first time you left, you better not do it again_

"_I know Naruto I know"_

_Something told me I should believe him. Why? Because he called me Naruto, not dead-last, not dobe, Naruto_

_End Flashback_

What are you doing Teme?

**Kakashi POV **

"Sasuke what are you planning, don't let your teammates down. I taught you better than this. Sensei where did I go wrong?"

(A/N I didn't know what to put for Kakashi really TT)

**Sasuke POV**

"I saw the way Sakura was looking at me with her eyes filled of sadness of the thought that I didn't want to come home **(**Sasuke: That's what you think-knocks out Sasuke- shhhh! Don't spoil it) and nervousness about the outcome of the trail.

I knew I never wanted to see her like that again. I would make it out of this trail just for her. Just for her, Just this once (hey that's the title hehehe xp) I would put away my pride just for her only her.

Just as the elder opened his mouth Sasuke continued

" –At first I didn't care what happened to me, but then a few of my close friend, more like family friends knocked some sense into me before I gave up my body to Orochimaru-

Before I continued I looked up at each member of team 7.

First Kakashi he's been like the father I've never had since I became part of team 7. He always treated me like his son. He trained more than anyone else in Konoha and taught me my number one move chidori from which I made my other jutsus

Naruto though I hate to admit it he was my first friend after the massacre and he soon became my best friend and rival. He's still the biggest dobe I have ever met or have had the misfortune to meet but he's still treats me like his brother and I wouldn't have it any other way.

And last but certainly not least Sakura. When we were genin I would her as annoying as ever all she ever did was cling to me; at least Naruto could fight she was useless, but for some reason I always felt that I had to protect her that probably why when we were attacked while escorting Tazuna to the Wave Country and got attacked I rushed in front of her to protect her. I just didn't notice it then, I always wanted to protect her, I hated guys who asked her out like at the beginning of the chunnin exam when lee proclaimed his love for her I wanted to kill him. When I left for Orochimaru I tried to break all of my bonds, but that one with Sakura was the hardest, so when she told me that she loved me I hesitated for a moment.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun please do not go I love you with all my heart." _

_I kept walking, I didn't need love all I needed was hatred_

"_You're the won who taught me that solitude and being alone was bad that I'll never understand how you feel, but I think I do now If you leave it's the same thing like being alone to me." _

_I stopped that had really got to me and as the leaves blew in the wind around us I came to my decision._

_I teleported behind Sakura and said "Thank You" and knocked her out._

_I knew she was surprised because she had started my name and didn't even get a chance to finish it._

_To tell the truth I don't know why I said thank you but I did, but that I think about it, it was for loving me for me._

_End Flashback_

Even when we met again two and a half years letter and fought at Orochimaru's base I could bring my self to hurt you, didn't anyone find it weird she's was the only that returned uninjured well it was because I just couldn't hurt her. I couldn't figure it out when out while I was younger, but I knew why now I loved her and still do love her with all my heart.

I then looked directly into Sakura's eyes and smirked

"-some more than other, but they got through to me all the same"

she smiled back at me

After that they asked me a series of more question then came the judgment

Srry I had to redo the ending since CloudedMirror made me notice that I wasn't soposed the let Sasuke off I typed it wrong


	4. Team 7's joy the verdict & rumors

The head of the council stood up and everyone immediately became quiet

A/N thank you all my readers so her it is chapter 4

**Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it's not just his life he should be worrying about. Akatski seems to want something from Konoha and its not just Naruto it's all of team 7. But maybe just this once everything will turn out in there favor, just this once SasuSaku, slight (NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)**

**Warning: there might be some OOCness and spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO**__ NOT __OWN _NARUTO!!

**Page break**

**Just this one time**

**By Kataang2**

**Page break**

The head of the council stood up and everyone immediately became quiet

'As the final verdict the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke shall have one year probation were he shall only be allowed to do D-rank missions and he will have to be under the close watch of a team-Team 7 held there breath- and that team shall be the one and only original team 7"

"DATTEBYO" yelled Naruto "Teme you did it your all right" " Yahoo where team 7 again continued Naruto as he jumped up and down in his seat with an ecstatic grin on his face

Sakura, well she was crying tears of joy while hugging Kakashi who was indeed smiling though you wouldn't know it unless you saw the twinkle in his eye

"_I finally have my team back" _he then looked at each of his kids, yes kids in turn Naruto was still jumping up and down screaming on the top of his lungs like an idiot, Sakura had stopped crying and was screaming a alongside Naruto with the utter most joy. Sasuke, he was smirking while watching his two teammate's child-like antics _"that's the first time I've seen him smirk since he left Konoha ahh the memories, I guess I didn't do so bad after all huh sensei"_

Sasuke was then let out of the chair, he was free to go.

Immediately after Sakura ceased her jumping and ran up and hugged him.

"I'm glad your back Sasuke-kun" said Sakura into his chest with tear stained eyes

"Yah me too Sakura me too" he whispered back to her smoothly

Then Naruto ran over and clapped Sasuke on the back "It's good to have you back Teme" he said with an unusually calm look on his face.

But within seconds the Blonds over happy demeanor was back and with a foxy grin on his face he said "Hey common lets go train, I want to see what that Orochimaru-pedophile bastard taught you" said Naruto while beaconing team 7 to follow him **(A/N sorry I couldn't help calling Orochimaru that because he really is I mean what else would you call a man that wants a little boys body any way back to the story)**

"I'm sure we all want to show everyone how strong we've gotten so lets go" said Sakura as she stood up with determination in her eyes

"HN Dobe, sure lets go" responded Sasuke

"Team 7 training grounds everybody from the Konoha 12 is going to be there, lets see how strong everyone truly gotten" said Kakashi

With that said Team 7 headed out towards the bridge and Team 7 training grounds where it all began

Page break

As they walked through Konoha they once again Heard Rumors

"Look it's them that accursed Team 7"

"The Demon Fox and a traitor all on one team"

"I heard the guy with the silver hair killed his best friend to obtain that left eye of his"

And if you thought they were mad at these comments you would not believe how much there blood boiled when they heard what an old lady said

"I heard the Hokage let off that Uchiha boy because he got her apprentice pregnant; I told you that team was horrible; no wonder they each have no family. Itachi was right to kill off all the Uchihas if this is how they all were; as for the Haruno's I'm glad they were murdered, it must have put them out of there misery of bearing such a daughter; No wonder that blond kids an orphan he's just like that girl such a demon; and that gray haired man has the audacity to call himself a good teacher, look where his students all ended up one a traitor, one a former Akatsuki member, and demon**s**, they should be run out of Konoha they'll only cause us all to suffer more if they stay" she finished

Sakura POV

_I can't believe that they think I would stoop to so low of a level, that Tsunadi-shinsou would stoop to such a level as that _

I know what you mean I can't believe she would say something like that

_Come on lets show her why everyone fears our monstrous strength"_

"…………"

_What's wrong me you seem down_

It's just what she said about my parents

_Oh…………"_

Now that I think about it imagine how my parents felt when they found out I am, the whole clan shunned us when they found out, but they never let it get out because they didn't want anyone to know, it would disgrace the clan. Only a couple months after we moved away from the clan while I was on a mission they were murdered. I remember _when I got home and saw there bodies screamed, not a regular scream and earth shattering, heart renching scream. _

_Flashback_

_I don't know how it happened; it started out as a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. Tsunade-shinsou had given me just a simple escort mission, just about a week ago and I was just coming home and when I got in I saw the bodies, I was horrified I dropped to my knees and cried and then I saw a note on my fathers body, it said._

We know what you really are Sakura Haruno and were coming for you this is just to show you what will happen to those you love if you don't surrender. Your next Sakura Haruno, you and your friend Naruto are next.

-Akatsuki

_End Flashback_

_We should have told the Hokage about this then you know, this is going to come back and bit us in the but, just you wait._

I'll tell everyone when the time comes and I am ready, until then they must never find out about me

_Ok suit yourself_

Hey your right lets go beat up that old lady for what she said

_Now were talking, let's go_

And with that Sakura started stomping towards the women that made that rude comment.

**Sasuke POV**

That old lady has a lot of nerve talking about me and my team like that especially Sakura

_How dear she talk about our Saku-chan like that lets go beat her to a pulp_

Yeah wait Saku-chan?, anyway I would never stoop that low as to get Sakura pregnant just so I can get off on a light sentence when I got home.

_I know what you mean_

Also i'm not a traitor; I left Konoha for power and nothing else. I did not leak out information from Konoha to Oto, and I did not kill or hurt any Konoha Ninja **(Naruto and the gang don't count) **and I killed Orochimaru doesn't that count for anything.

_She also said she's glad Itachi killed off all the Uchihas _

She's dead no one gets away with that!!

And with that Sasuke too started to stomp towards the women that made the rude comment.

**(Ohhhh she's in trouble, now she has two Uchihas after her, Sasuke: what Sakura's not an Uchihas, me: well not yet, Sasuke-smirk-true)**

**Naruto POV **

I knew a lot of people thought of me as a demon back when I was little, but I didn't know they still thought of me like that now. I thought I was finally proving to the village that I could be a great Ninja even with the Kyubuii inside of me. I'm going to be the next Hokage they better believe it.

Wait did she say something about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-Teme. How dare that stupid old lady Sasuke-Teme would never do something like that to Sakura-chan.

Wait what did she just call Sakura-chan, a demon like me, what did she mean by that? (A/N I bet you all know and if you don't well you'll find out eventually)

And with that Naruto ran over towards the lady to figure out what she meant.

**Kakashi POV**

I don't think I'm that bad of a teacher, but that lady's dead for what she said about my students. They're going to kill her I better go stop my team even though I don't want to

As for Sakura being a demon I think I'll ask her about that later

NORMAL POV

"Why you little witch how dare you" said Sakura with a blueish glow of chakra surrounding though no one noticed except the old lady to which she smirked at.

"I dare you to repeat that" said an irate Sasuke

"What are you talking about you crazy obaa-chan Sakura chan is not a demon"

All of a sudden Kakashi poofed in front of them "guys you can not attack a civilian, your ninja"

"But-"started Naruto and Sakura

"No buts lets go" and with that they all poofed away to the training grounds.

Page

The very old lady that had just insulted Team 7 was now walking out of Konoha gates, but was stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me ma'am where are you going "said this guard

"I'm heading to the land of waves to visit my grandson" said the old lady

"Well then I shall accompany you I was to head out there today anyway" answered the guard

"Ok let's go" said the old lady

10 miles away from Konoha gates an earth shattering scream pierced the sky, though no body was there to hear it. The guard from Konoha was to be found dead on the floor. The Old lady next to him finally lifted his **(A/N yes HIS) **genjutsu

"HN Foolish little brother, you and your friends no not of what is yet to come. Don't worry Sakura Haruno we'll be coming for you soon and with a swoosh of black and red the mysterious figure (A/N we should all know who it is) disappeared

**Hey I finally finished it so there you have it**


	5. VERY INPORTANT AN: MUST READ

Hey guys this is Kataang2 and I am terribly srry for not updating but i was being over loaded with work at school, i have midterms coming up and also i was having this sort of writers block ever since that author i forgot her/his name put me in this communitie for sucky stories and when i looked through it i actually loved most of the storys there so any way if you have any ides for chapters that could be fillers or anything else plz review or PM to tell me i really need some help.

* * *

On a lighter note i thinking of posting another story because while i had a writers block on this one i started writing it heres a little bit of the summary:

**Can Petals Melt Ice**

It's been 10 years since Sasuke last saw Sakura and he has put up ice walls against everyone. Now Sakura is back can she melt the walls he built to Keep everyone out. Can petals finally melt ice

* * *

excert

Why do keep trying to make me open to you don't you get it i just want to be left alone"

I want the old you back Sasuke, what happened to you, let down those stupid walls and just let me in"

"These walls are up there for a reason Sakura"

"Yeah and what might that be Sasuke"

"To keep people out"

"thats were your wrong some people put up walls to keep people out and others put up walls to see who cares enough to try and break them down"

Sasuke just stared at her with unbelieving eyes as if anyone cared that much

"Which one are you doing it for"

And with that Sakura ran slaming the door on her way out

* * *

"No wait Sakura don't go i'm sorry,come back, i didn't mean it, i was just trying to get her to leave you alone" but she continued running

he sank to the floor with tears in his eyes "What have i done"

* * *

"I Love you Sakura"

"I Love you to Sasuke"

"forever"

"forever

* * *

"Is this the end" says a blodied and bruside Sakura, is this how it all ends

"No swettie this is only the begging" says Karin as she repediatly beats Sakura with a Bat.

As Sakura looses consciousness the last thing she heard was a Scream of "Sakura" and then she blacked out

* * *

So do you like it or did i give away to much any way if you would like me to post this story please either review and tell me or PM me i don't care which one you do but i really need your opinions so please help me out

- Kataang2


	6. Chapter 5

A/N sorry about the late update the reason is at the end note so plz read it. Thank you all my readers you do not know how much your reviews really mean to me so here it is chapter 5

**Summary: Sasuke starts to think about his time in Konoha and Sakura especially Sakura and soon comes to a decision that could be changing his life for the better or the worse or maybe it's not just his life he should be worrying about. Akatski seems to want something from Konoha and its not just Naruto it's all of team 7. But maybe just this once everything will turn out in there favor, just this once SasuSaku, slight (NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)**

**Warning: there might be some OOCness and spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO**__ NOT __OWN _NARUTO!!

**Page break**

**Just this Once  
**

**By Kataang2**

**Page break**

Chapter 5: Remembering & Reflections

"Where finally here" said Kakashi in a solemn voice as he began to reminisce about the past

"Yea this were it all began, where we first became – "said Sakura while choking up

"-a team" finished Naruto with a sad smile

"Yea we were all so different back then… and we all had _not so_ different pasts" continued Sakura in a whisper

_Flashback (can't you tell I love these)_

"_So tell me your like, dislikes, hobbies, and goals" said a man who looked to be around 30 with a mask and a headband covering all of his face except for his left eye (it is the left one right?. His silver (or is it gray) hair seemed to deify gravity as it stood up perfectly in the air._

"_Why don't you start first you are the sensei" asked a 12 year old girl with pink hair_

"_My name is Kakashi Hatake…um I like things, I have dislikes, I have hobbies and my goals are my own"_

"_All he told us was his name" thought Naruto and Sakura together_

"_....." (I think you know who thought this and if you don't) thought Sasuke_

"_Ok go Blondie"_

"_Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen and Sakura-chan" starts Naruto with heart shaped eyes looking lovingly towards Sakura who merely scowled at him in return _

" _I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook and Sasuke-teme and I'm going to be hokage someday believe it"_

_Weird kid_

"_Pinkie"_

"_My name is Sakura Haruno, I like… _she looks shyly over to Sasuke who merely scowls in return, um… _I hate Naruto, and my goal is… she starts to fantasize about marring Sasuke._

"_Ok emo kid lets go" (sorry couldn't help it he sort of did act like it back then)_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything persay, I dislike the dobe, my goals are to kill a certain someone and rebuild my clan._

_-__Sweatdrop- Great I have an over energetic Blondie, a love struck pinkie, the emo king and a love triangle. This is going to be some team. I guess the Hokage was right to warn me. (Kakashi's thoughts)_

Earlier that day…

"_You called me Hokage-sama" _

"_Kakashi I think there's something you need to know about the team your going to be assigned—"started the Hokage before he was cut off by an impatient Kakashi_

"_What's there that I don't know Hokage-sama, I know I have the younger of the two Uchiha survivors, Sasuke and Naruto contains the nine- tailed demon fox inside of him, I can del with them" answered Kakashi from behind his famous orange book_

_He is to ignorant to see the truth, I shall warn him and hope he heeds it, or this may come back to bite me on the butt _(saratobi's thoughts)

"_Do not just except Sakura Haruno for what she seems to be on the outside, Not everything is as it seems, looks can be deceiving, do not leave her out of your teaching just because she does not seem as strong as the others else it will become the biggest mistake of your lifetime."_

_End Flashback_

Kakashi looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting again, but could tell it wasn't hostile by the large smile plastered on Naruto's face and the smirk on Sasuke's. He then looked over at his third former student and the smile immediately dropped from his face she wasn't happy like the rest of them, she was grimacing as if in pain. I was sure Sasuke coming home and staying would have made her happy, but I guess she's never been the same since she got back from Akatsuki

Look at them fighting just like old times all three of them with smiles on their faces. I'll never be happy like that thought Sakura with a grimace

**Inner: what makes you think that?**

I just can't help but remember what Itachi said back when we were in Akatsuki

* * *

Flashback (I know again bear with me, plus its a little insight on what sakura thought about her time with Akatsuki)

"Itachi I want you to convince Haruno to stay shes' been thinking about leaving for weeks" said Pein to an emotionless Itachi she is needed here, our over all success rate has double since she came

"yes sir" he didn't know why he was doing this but now that he thought about it Sakura had done something that Pein could never achieve she brought them all together and taught them that even though they were missing-nin and thought to be heartless criminals they weren't they were human being and we could change our lives, after that we had many meetings about over throwing Pein

Itachi walks into the room to see Sakura packing her bags

"Sakura-san why are you leaving, they would never want you back in the first place or I'm sure they would have tried to retrieve you months ago. Did they even really know you? If they knew who you really were they would have probably ran you out of the village themselves. Your teacher never wanted you; he noticed how weak you were compared to Naruto and Sasuke and never once tried to train you. Everybody else had their teachers and teammates to help them but your teacher was too concerned with your teammates, Sasuke just wanted to kill me and Naruto just wanted to keep up with Sasuke. Then Sasuke left, Naruto left and Kakashi returned to the Anbu and left you all alone. You had to go find your own teacher. Do you think Kakashi would have left if it was Sasuke or Naruto in your place? Even after you got stronger didn't you notice whenever you and Naruto spared he would hold back and in the end you would be tired out and he wouldn't have even broke a sweat. Then he would just run off to go train with someone stronger as if you were just a warm up. Your whole team, all of you with tragic pasts. You were there for them when they needed it, but they couldn't even see your pain, they never were there when you needed it. Soon even the Hokage forgot about you. Remember the last Sasuke retrieval mission they had, you didn't know about it until two days after everybody left and when they came back they didn't even notice you they just ran straight to the Hokage's office as if you weren't even there. Do you even think they would want you back?"

Itachi got up to leave the room with these parting words "Do they want the Nanabi back" and with that he walked out closing the door shut behind him.

Sakura fell back onto the bed that she had come to know as has hers in the last couple months, she didn't show it while Itachi was still in the room, but his words had hit her hard. What if he was right that they didn't want her back; it would explain why they haven't tried to retrieve her yet? It was all true they were her team and they had never noticed her pain, Kakashi had never trained her. She had noticed how some of the villagers had treated Naruto because of the nine-tailed fox inside of him what if they found out that she held the seven tails would they treat her the same, did she really want to go through that.

She didn't get to ponder any longer before her mouth was covered by a hand and she was knocked out

Three hours later…

Sakura woke up to see orange, she looked around she was on Naruto's back, they had noticed she was awake yet so she laid back down and stayed quiet the entire ride to Konoha

When they got back to the Hokage's office all they did was scream about how they were going to get Akatsuki back for kidnapping her. Sakura was completely let out of the conversation or she would have told them that she liked it at Akatsuki. Sasori (1) is like the big brother she never had, so was Itachi, Deidria was the annoying bother she could not live without; Tobi was the insufferable little brother you couldn't help but love ( even though he PMSed more than me), Hidan, kakkaku, and Zetsu well they were just wired. Konan was the Mother I had always wanted and Pein was a father figure to them all, except Konan, sakura thought they were going out and when she brought it up all the guys snickered while Konan blushed and Pein just looked away; but sakura thought she saw a tint of redness in his cheeks. They were like the Family she had always dreamed of having. She loved it there with them an if she had the choice now that she thinks about it would she have left?

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura didn't think she'll ever be that happy here. She thought when Sasuke came back she just might be able to be happy but he hadn't even as much as looked at her since the kiss. She guessed that was just not meant for happy endings.

**But you could be happy**

Yea if Sasuke loved me

**I have a feeling he does love you he just has problems showing you**

But he won't even come near me

Sasuke looked over towards Sakura thinking why she looks so sad

**Hmmmmm…. I wonder dipstick maybe it's the fact the you leave her for a gay pedophile that wanted you body then 2 ½ freakin years later you finally come back tell her you love her and give her the kiss of a lifetime then you just ignore her**

Oh

**Go talk to her you idiot**

Fine

* * *

????? POV

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her with determination in his eyes

"Sasuke I thin-"began Sakura but she was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers

This is a very interesting development I'm sure Madra-sama would make good use of this information in the future and with that he melted away into the ground. (2)

* * *

**I know Sasori is dead but for the sake of this story he's alive**

**The standings in Akatsuki go as followed**

**Sakura's side: Itachi, Konan, Deidria, Tobi, Sasori, Pein, Kiseme (sp)**

**Akatsuki's side: Madra, Zetsu, Hidan, kakkaku (Hidan's partner not sure how to spell it sorry)**

**A/N You guys do not know how sorry I am about updating this late you see like I said before I don't have a computer so I have to use my moms and she has something against fan fiction so I am not supposed to read it and she still doesn't know I'm writing it thank god or who knows what she would do so I had to write when shes not here so it takes a while for me to update also you can expect the first chapter of my other story when Petals Melt Ice sometime next week. Once again I am so sorry about the lateness. Please read and review I need all the help I can get.**

**Kataang2,**

**R&R that little rectangle button is getting lonely click it and give it a friend.**


End file.
